Cheerios
The Cheerios are the cheerleading squad of William McKinley High School. They are coached by Sue Sylvester, and very succesful; they have won multiple competitions and awards. Known Members SueSeason2.jpg|'Sue': Coach.|link=Sue Becky.png|'Becky'|link=Becky 1STCHEERIOGIRL.png|'First Cheerio Seen, uknown cheerio member'|link=First Cheerio Seen QuinnSeason2.jpg|'Quinn': Former Member.|link=Quinn SantanaSeason2.jpg|'Santana': Former Member.|link=Santana BrittanySeason2.jpg|'Brittany': Former Member|link=Brittany MercedesSeason2.jpg|Mercedes Jones Former Member 300px-KurtSeason2.jpg|Kurt Hummel Former Member Cheerios CaliforniaGurls.jpg|Katy Perry's single California Gurls Quinn-Former Captain Santana-Former Captain Terri Delmonico= Captian during her youth Brittany Unknown current captain Season 1 Will Schuester, the new director of Glee Club tries to recruit some cheerleaders to join the club, but Sue refuses explaining the school caste system to him and noting that kids in glee are "sub-basement". At end of the episode Sue, Quinn and Santana are seen watching "Don't Stop Believin'" sung by Glee Club. In "Showmance", they shockingly watch Glee Club singing "Push It". Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader and Finn's girlfriend, gets jealous at Rachel and decides to join along with her fellow Cheerios Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce with the song "I Say a Little Prayer". Sue decides to use the girls as her spies. In "Vitamin D", Sue writes in her a journal about a recent "disaster" in which Quinn's knee slightly buckled during a pyramid. That kind of screw-up could cost the Cheerios their national title, Sue thinks. When she asks Quinn what's wrong, Quinn says she's tired from Glee practice. Sue decides she must bring down Will and has a conversation with Terri about Will's relationship with Emma. She implies that Terri must intervene to prevent an affair. This leads Terri to try and get a job at the school. In "Throwdown", Rachel confronts Quinn about working on the side for Sue and warns her that Sue won't be there once her pregnancy is revealed. Next Quinn sings "You Keep Me Hangin' On" with the Cheerios dancing in the background. In "Mash-Up", Sue kicks Quinn off the cheerleading squad for being pregnant, which she was not going to do when Rod had put her in a good mood. Howewer she caught him cheating on her with the other anchor Andrea Carmichael leaving Sue in a bad mood. In "Wheels", a reluctant Sue holds tryouts for the open Cheerios spot. After Mercedes, Kurt, two fat girls and a boy, Becky Jackson shows up and jumps rope - poorly. Sue puts her on the team, supposedly because her sister Jean also has Down Syndrome. The Cheerios performing a routine with stilts to the tune of "Ray of Light". Kurt and Mercedes accept Sue's offer to enter the Cheerios, who wants to add their musical talents to the cheerleading performance (and further undermine Will) and perform "4 Minutes" with them during a school assembly. In "Sectionals", when the other schools perform the songs they had chosen, Brittany admits that she gave an advance copy of their set-list to Sue. Will tells Principal Figgins this and he suspends Sue as coach of the Cheerios. In "Hell-O", Sue returns to the school since she blackmailed Principal Figgins that she will tell on his wife that they slept together (she also took a picture of them together in bed with Figgins without his shirt on for evidence) after Sue dropped some questionable pills on his drink while they were dining together in a restaurant. She also orders Santana and Brittany to seduce Finn so that Rachel will quit Glee Club but the plan is ruined when they spent the date bad mouthing their 'friends' (Finn interviews with Splits Magazine, Sue demands that new cheerleader Mercedes loses 10 lbs in a week. She also reserves the school auditorium for cheer practice, leaving Glee Club without a place to perform.) Mercedes asks Brittany and Santana how they manage to stay so "skinny." They tell her that they drink a protein shake that Sue Sylvester makes up from different ingredients. They admit that they don't like it but they would get kicked off the Cheerios if they didn't stay thin. After fainting in the cafeteria and being told by the doctor she has low blood pressure, Quinn enters the room and assures Mercedes she went through the same thing. At the end of the episode, Mercedes sings Beautiful, and most of the Cheerios and Glee Club members join her. She decides then to quit the Cheerios. In "Funk", Will seduces Sue with a performance of "Tell Me Something Good" and asks her out on a date but doesn't show up, just to humiliate her. Sue withdraws the Cheerios from the upcoming Nationals competition and becomes bed-bound saying that she is all alone. Will apologizes to Sue, but she humiliates him, and sets her latest trophy in his music room. In Journey, Sue told the Cheerios she was going to crush glee club. Season 2 : In Audition, Quinn Fabray rejoins the cheerios, and Santana is demoted from Head Cheerleader. : In The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, the Cheerios perform California Gurls.Later at the end of the episode, Quinn, Santana and Brittnay quit the cheerios. Videos 300px|leftthumb|300px|right Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Santana Lopez Category:Brittany Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Becky Jackson Category:William McKinley High Category:Brittany Pierce